Naruto Sai Oneshot Let me teach you
by DarkAngelofthesoulblade
Summary: Hoshi has a chance encounter with a strange young man called Sai in the rain. He's cold and emotionless but will spending time with her change all that? OC X Sai


Hellos there, this is a one-shot request from annahao4ever who contacted me via Quizilla. I thought I would share it with you guys. So let me know what you think, please review :D - DAOTSB

I own nothing, Hoshi belongs to annahao4ever :}

Let me teach you

Hoshi watched the rain fall from the storm sky, droplets running down the window pane. She liked to train when the weather was like this but Ten-ten wasn't feeling well and she was watching over her.

"Hoshi!"

"Huh..Wha?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Ten-ten scolded, even with a fever her glare could cut steel.

"Ah! Sorry!" Hoshi apologized "What did you say?"

Ten-ten sighed but repeated herself anyway "Apparently there's a new ninja in the village"

"Really?" Hoshis ears pricked up, she was always interested in meeting new people "Do you know what they're like?"

Ten-ten shook her head "I heard Ino and Sakura gossiping the other day all I know is that it's a guy"

"I wonder where he's from" Hoshi got up from her seat "Would you like some more soup?"

"You don't have to take care of me like this"

"But I want to Ten-ten" Hoshi smiled warmly "It's my fault you got ill in the first place"

Ten-ten laughed "It was my crappy immune systems fault"

Whilst training a few days ago the pair had been at the lake in the rain. More than once Ten-ten had fallen into the icy waters and ended up with her current illness. Since then Hoshi had felt awful for dragging her there so she could practice her water jutsus.

Ten-ten eventually relented "Fine I'll have some more soup, even if I say no you'll still make me eat some"

"Gotta build your strength back up" Hoshi went into her kitchen (Ten-ten was staying at hers) and started raiding the fridge "Goddammit!"

"What's wrong?" Ten-ten asked.

"I've run out of chicken, I'll have to go get some"

"Get some apples whilst you're there?"

"Sure thing" Hoshi tied back her rebellious scarlet and violet hair with some ribbon then pulled on a thick black jacket "I won't be long"

"Oh Ho-" Hoshi was already out the door before Ten-ten could ask her to pass the TV remote. Instead she had to stretch her arm out to try to reach it and ended up on the floor "Owww"

The rain hadn't let up at all so Hoshi got battered as soon as she left her house. She didn't mind though water was the source of her power and Hoshi felt most at home in or around it. She found herself standing still for a few moments, there was nothing like the sensation of rain on your skin. It was on her way back that she noticed the solitary figure standing with their face upturned to the skies.

"Do you like the rain too?" she asked.

The male slowly moved his head down and then looked at her. Hoshi almost gasped his eyes were so emotionless, like great voids. She managed to catch herself and smiled. "Aren't you afraid of catching a cold in that outfit?". Again she got no reply it was as if he were staring right through her, the sensation was extremely unsettling. "I..um..my name is Hoshi" she extended her free hand. He mealy glanced at it then returned his attention to her face. "Well anyway, it was nice to meet you. I hope we see each other again". Hoshi took her hand back and started to leave.

"Sai"

"Huh?" she turned back.

"My name, it's Sai"

Hoshi smiled again "Sai, that's a nice name. Well goodbye Sai" Back at her house Hoshi still had that smile on her face.

Ten-ten stayed with Hoshi another two days and during that time Hoshi never ventured outside. Since their brief meeting she wanted to see Sai again, something about him intrigued her.

"I'll help you take your stuff back to your house if you want"

Ten-ten was checking she had everything in her bags

"Would you? That would be great thanks"

"No problem I'm going to go train at the lake today anyway"

"Oh yeah, I've been keeping you cooped up for ages. I bet you're going stir crazy huh?"

Hoshi grinned "I'm that close to perfecting my new jutsu"

It didn't take long to shift Ten-tens stuff so by midday Hoshi was heading to the lake, on the was she met Sakura and Ino so stopped for a chat. "Hi guys" she greeted warmly.

"Oh hey girl haven't seen you for a while, heard you were looking after Ten-ten" Ino replied both her and Sakura were standing outside Inos families flower shop.

"Yeah she had a fever but she's good to go now"

"Chicken soup" Sakura grinned.

Hoshi laughed "You guys know me too well"

At that moment Sai walked past the group, he didn't seem to notice Hoshi and continued on without glancing her way.

"Oh there he is" Sakura started watching him disappear into the distance "What was his name? Sai? He never made any attempt to get to know anyone after he arrived here"

"He's defiantly a strange one, seems really detached" Ino nodded "It's like he has no emotions at all"

"Maybe, maybe he just needs someone to understand him" Hoshi suggested. To her he seemed to be calling out but maybe only she could see that.

Hoshi padded over the soft grass surrounding the lake the sky was getting stormy, if she was lucky it might rain. The water rippled with a slight breeze. Hoshi had walked on water so many times she didn't even need to take a moment to focus her chakra anymore. The middle was the best place; once she was there she clapped her hands together. As she focused the water began to swirl around her like a whirlpool, Hoshi clapped her hands once and the liquid pulsed. She clapped again and started to dance the water followed her every move flowing round her at great speed. Hoshi laughed as her body swayed in time with the liquids movements, she loved being in tune with the water like this. A rumble of thunder broke her concentration then just as she hoped the heavens opened, when it rained Hoshis water jutsus increased in strength. She stopped dancing letting the water fall back into the lake, performing some hand signs she focused.

"Water Style - Wrath of the sea dragon!" Huge coils of water rose up behind her then merged into one taking on the form of a sea serpent. Hoshi struggled a little sweat dripping down her brow; it was hard to keep water in one shape for a long time. Then dragon rose up completely out of the lake and roared, Hoshi smiled she felt like she was getting it now.

When the sky was getting dark Hoshi decided to call it a day, she let all the water fall back into the lake and stretched. Her limbs were aching, she needed some hot chocolate stat. Hoshis favorite cafe was a cozy one tucked away in the village, the staff were always welcoming and the prices fair. She turned on a crowded street and bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hoshi looked up and realised it was Sai, he didn't even appear annoyed. "Are you busy right now?" she asked.

He shook his head "No"

"Oh then would you like to join me for a drink?"

"A drink?" Sai had a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah! Come on it'll be fun!" Hoshi grinned.

Before he could protest she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off, to her surprise he didn't object but kept staring at her hand on his wrist. "Here it is" Hoshi stopped outside the cafe, Sai took in the place with his usual cold stare. "Come on, come on" she was already going inside, Sai seemed a little torn before following her. "So what do you want to drink? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Tea, green tea"

"Okay" Hoshi gave their order to the smiling waitress who had just come over; she took it then went to serve another table. When Hoshi turned her attention back to Sai he was sketching lightly on a pad of paper, watching him she couldn't help all the questions that bubbled up within her. He was so mysterious but she wanted to break down all those walls and see the real true him. Again Hoshi could feel it; something from him was calling to her.

"How are you today Sai?"

He glanced up "How am I?"

"Are you happy? Sad? Tired?"

Sai frowned "I'm normal"

Hoshi laughed "Normal isn't a feeling silly"

Sai looked even more confused "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're funny Sai, you make me laugh"

"Hmm" Sai seemed to be thinking over what she said carefully "What about smiling?"

"We smile because we are happy, you should smile I bet you'll feel better if you do"

Sai hesitated then attempted a smile. Hoshi couldn't believe the action was unfamiliar to him. She smiled back "Not bad for a first try"

Their drinks arrived Hoshi began scooping the cream off the top of her cup with one finger to eat it. "Would you like to try some?" she asked.

Sai reached over and caught her hand which still had some cream on; he brought it to his mouth and licked the dairy product off.

Hoshi immediately flushed bright red "Not like that!" She pulled her hand back "I meant with a spoon!"

Sai frowned "Why are you red? Are you hot?"

Hoshi ignored his questions and handed him a spoon. "That sort of thing is what couples do!"

"Couples?"

"You know two people who are dating" When he continued to appear confused she added "Because they love each other"

"Hmm" Sai returned to his drawing leaving Hoshi to calm herself down.

The two started spending more and more time together and Hoshi loved it. Sai was like a newborn child seeing everything for the first time and she enjoyed showing him everything the world had to offer. The beauty of nature and the beauty of people. Sai learned new things everyday soon his smile was real and true shining like the light of the sun. The others too began to see the change in him, Hoshi had been right he just needed someone to be there for him. She knew somewhere within him there was a reason for his almost un feeling personality and Hoshi wanted to fix the wrong that had been done to him. She would always remember the day he first laughed.

Hoshi stretched her arms up over her head she really needed to get some training done; sitting beside her Sai as usual was sketching. As she got up Hoshi tripped forward and face planted right in front of him. At first he did nothing but then a smile graced his face and he laughed, he actually laughed. Hoshi couldn't believe it "You!..You!" she gasped.

His laughter was wonderful, so warm and hearty. Hoshi found herself hugging him tight laughing herself "You're laughing Sai!". She blinked back tears then realised what she was doing and let go of him. "Ah! Sorry, didn't mean to glomp you"

Sai gave her his confused face. "It's called a hug, you do it to people you know just as a greeting or to make them feel better or just because you feel good" Hoshi explained a little embarrassed.

Hoshi was getting ready for training when the news arrived, she was faintly aware of dropping her tea cup and it shattering all over the floor. She rushed to the village gates and gasped covering her mouth with one hand; they were bringing in the body. "Oh..oh...no.." she murmured tears sliding down her cheeks. "No...not you...not you!" Hoshi screamed in grief. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees watching them pass with that pale oh so pale body. Hoshi reached out one hand shaking towards it then tears blurred her entire vision.

Someone picked her up off the ground "Hoshi I'm so sorry" It was Sakura, she didn't say anymore just held Hoshi tight as the sobs escaped from her. Hoshi was led along by a number of voices and hands, all caring, all sorrow full. She didn't want to go with them, she wanted, she wanted Sai.

Hoshi stared through the veil of tears down at the soft curling crimson stained blonde hair, the violet eyes closed. She placed her own hand over the two on the girls chest and squeezed them gently then carefully placed a freshly bloomed daffodil within them. Hoshi trembled a little bending down she kissed the girls cheek feather soft over the wound marring the porcelain skin, "You...you...will always be..a beautiful flower..always"

The pain struck Hoshi right in her heart to lose a comrade hurt so much. At that moment Hoshi thought it would have been better to be like Sai and not feel anything. But then she shook her head that would be like living in a prison and instead of looking at this girl and remembering her beautiful nature and having precious memories of her all Hoshi would see was a corpse. That thought was even more painful than loosing her. To not be able to feel, how awful that must have been for Sai. How did he live like that? Or could you really call that living at all?

"I'm sorry our goodbye had to come so soon. Wait for me; I can't wait to see your smile again Kyoni" Hoshi kissed her forehead softly.

It was getting dark Hoshi had sat by Kyonis grave most of the day telling her about all the things that had happened since she passed on. She had left a bunch of daffodils next to the cold stone.

"Hoshi!" the male voice startled her spinning round she saw Sai standing in the shadows, that was right she hadn't seen him since the news.

"Sai" she smiled weakly.

He approached with a smile but it dropped from his lips as soon as he took in her face. Sai reached out and caught a tear with one of his fingers.

"Oh you don't need to worry about-" Hoshi was engulfed by his arms, such warm strong arms. "Sai!" she gasped.

"This is what you do right? When someone's sad?"

Hoshi felt fresh tears well up "Yeah Sai, that's right" She clung to him tightly "Thank you" She felt so much better with him there, so much better.

The water was perfect again Hoshi stared down at her reflection in the rippling surface. Her own turquoise eyes stared back, she dived in dispersing the image. Hoshi lay on her back and floated along the ebb and low of the current. A lot had happened in the last few months, she was mulling it over. Water cascaded over her body; someone else had jumped into the lake. Hoshi sat up to see who it was and received a huge splash to the face.

"Gotcha Hoshi!" Sai grinned. Man he had come a long way Hoshi thought a damn long way and what a good thing that was.

She splashed him back "Bloody cheek! Disturbing my swim! She laughed.

In the shallows of the lake the water was only waist height at most so the pair ran about in that area having a splash fight. At one point Sai was winning but then Hoshi summoned a wave of water that swamped him causing him to get washed up onto the bank.

"Sorry! My bad!" she ran up and knelt over him "You okay?"

Sai nodded he was staring up at her.

"What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

Sai placed one hand on her back and pushed her down towards him. When their faces were inches apart he began to whisper "I want to kiss you" he lifted his face up. "Teach me" his lips ghosted over hers.

Hoshi felt a shiver go down her spine and knew it wasn't because she was cold. Gently she moved her lips to his and pressed against them lightly, short and sweet. Sai copied her kissing her slow and gently almost hesitantly. The he seemed to gain confidence and started trailing butterfly kisses down Hoshis neck. He caught the back of her head bringing their faces together again, both of them were breathing hard Hoshi could feel Sais heartbeat under her hands. He crashed his lips to hers in a demanding manner; Hoshi returned it wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sai broke of to kiss her ears, her cheeks, her neck, everywhere. "I want you here with me always" he kissed her deeply then held her tight to his chest.

"Always" Hoshi agreed smoothing her hands through his ebony hair.

Hoshi cursed as she dropped the pile of books she was carrying. They scattered all over the floor and it wasn't until she began picking them up that she discovered the sketchbook that had been hidden among them. Hoshi left the books where they were, she crossed her legs and opened the sketchbook. She gasped at the beauty of the work; every pencil line meant something and brought the images to life. Flowers swaying in the breeze, waterfalls rushing down into their plunge pools, birds soaring through the sky. Each piece breathed life, how amazing to be able to draw like that. She flipped the page and froze was that? Was that her?. It was a rainy picture the girl was wearing a thick coat and smiling holding out her hand. Hoshi turned the page it was her at the cafe eating cream off her fingers. The pictures of her continued, dancing on the lake, crying, laughing, eating ice cream, there were so many. At the top of one of her smiling in the sun was a small bit of writing.

'"Smile you say. So I smile and you return it with the one I fell in love with"'

Hoshis heart caught in her chest he, Sai, he cared about her so much. How wonderful that feeling felt, that feeling called love.

"I wanted to capture every side of you so I could keep you with me always" Sai was standing in the doorway smiling "Every side, sad, happy, laughing but I failed. I couldn't capture that something you posses in my work. No drawing could truly show the beauty of you, inside and out"

"Sai" Hoshi breathed.

He approached her "You changed me Hoshi you taught me to smile, to live". He lifted her up gently pressing a kiss to her lips "To love". He picked up his sketchbook. "You've taught me so much and now" he flicked through the pages "I want you to learn how special you are Hoshi"

Hoshi hugged him tightly "Thank you"

Well there it is, what did you think? Cookies for all ^_^ - DAOTSB


End file.
